


Sleep Confessions

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dreaming, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Star Spangled Bingo, sleep talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Sam wakes to you talking in your sleep and you confess a few things to him.Square filled: @star-spangled-bingo - Talking in their Sleep
Relationships: Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63
Collections: Star Spangled Bingo 2019





	Sleep Confessions

Sam had been dreaming about flying. It was one of those dreams you can practically feel the air current against you as you swoop and dive and speed through the sky. It was exhilarating. The reason he’d agreed so readily to test those wings when the offer had been made.

He swooped through the dream world’s sky, loop-ti-looping without a second thought, and corkscrewing through the air leaving a trail of color behind him. A flock of birds caught up to him and he flew in formation with them, enjoying the feeling of being free.

There was a mumbling beside him and he turned his head and saw you flying along beside him.

“What did you say?” He asked.

You spoke again… and he couldn’t quite make it out. Something about it being too soon. For a moment he thought it was because of the wind that he couldn’t hear. Something must have sunk into his conscious brain though because he went from flying to awake almost immediately.

“I really like… can you… you think?” You mumbled. Sam couldn’t quite make out all the words and he moved a little closer to you, so your faces were right up next to each other.

“What do you like?” He asked quietly. He didn’t want to wake you, but he was interested in seeing what you were talking about. You didn’t talk in your sleep all the time, but when you did it was fun to engage with it. You always said such nonsense. The first time you’d done it with him there you’d started talking about kite flying dogs.

“Not what, silly,” you mumbled and started to giggle in your sleep.

Sam chuckled softly. “No, darlin’? A who then? Who do you like?” 

You hummed and a contented smile crossed your face. Sam was struck by how beautiful you were. So peaceful and happy in your dream. He wanted to kiss you. To cup your jaw and press his forehead against you. He was so in love with you. Not that he’d said the words yet. It still felt that little bit too early for that.

“Sam…” You hummed wistfully.

He chuckled and yet his heart felt full. The tone in your voice was so full of love and joy. It was pure and unfiltered. “Oh yeah?” He asked. “What do you like about him?”

“Mm…” You hummed, as your eyes flickered back and forth under your eyelids. He’s so handsome.

He laughed again, trying to keep it quiet. “Is that it? You just like him for his fine body?”

“No…” You said and giggled again. “That’s not all.”

“Oh?” He pushed. “What else?”

You didn’t say anything for a while and he thought maybe he’d missed it. That you’d slipped into the deeper sleep stage and there would be no more talking tonight. He closed his eyes and was just drifting off when you spoke again.

“He’s so smart and clever.” You sighed. “And he’s really sweet. But he doesn’t take any shit and can totally kick ass… He’s a bird you know.”

You whispered the last bit like it was a secret conspiracy that only you were in on and Sam had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from breaking out into laughter. “He sounds awesome, babe.”

You hummed happily again and shifted a little in your sleep. “I love him so much.” You said. “I haven’t told him yet. You think he knows?”

He smiled and risked moving his hand to your hip and stroking the bare skin with his thumb. “I bet he suspects.”

“I should tell him.” You said. “It’s soon though. What if he doesn’t love me back?”

“I wouldn’t worry about that, darlin’,” Sam assured you. “I know for a fact he loves you too.”

You smiled. Not just a little twitch at the corner of your mouth that you normally did when you were still sleeping, but a full genuine smile. “Really?”

“Yeah. Really.” He agreed.

“Oh wow. That’s so nice. I should tell him then, huh?”

He snuggled in close to you and pulled you tight. “Yeah. You should tell him.”

You hummed and it trailed off as your breathing evened out again. He stayed holding you for a while, just enjoying having your relaxed weight in his arms and that feeling love contentment knowing you felt the same way as he did.

When he woke to your shifting later that day he felt as light as he did when he was flying. He opened his eyes to see you looking at him.

“Morning,” You mumbled, still in that half-asleep state where you’re fighting with yourself about the need to get up versus the desire to stay in the comfortable warmth of the bed.

“Mornin’, darlin’,” Sam said, cupping your jaw and caressing your cheek with his thumb. You leaned into his hand a little and closed your eyes. “I love you.”

Your eyes snapped open and you smiled widely. “I love you too, Sammy. Like… I have been thinking about saying it. I mean… I’m not just saying it because you said it.” You babbled.

He laughed and pressed a kiss to your forehead, rubbed your back soothingly. “Don’t worry. I know.”

You hummed and looked up at him. “Good. That’s good.”

He leaned in and kissed you deeply, pulling you close and bunching his hands in your hair. You hummed softly into the kiss before pulling back slowly and looking back up to him.

“Don’t you need to take a run with Steve?” You asked.

He shook his head. “You know what? I’m gonna text him and tell him I’m staying home. We should take a shower and get breakfast together. Somewhere nice.”

You hummed and nuzzled into him. “God, I love you.” 

He chuckled and kissed the top of your head. “I know,” he said, giving your butt a tap. “Now get up. We have water to waste.”

You squeaked and jumped out of bed, heading to the bathroom with a sway to your hips. He chuckled and grabbed his phone, shooting off a text to Steve, while he considered when he would tell you that you confessed your love to him in your sleep.


End file.
